


empat tiga puluh

by niedlichta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA, basically the indonesian version of four thirty a.m.
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/niedlichta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seseorang menelepon Kagami pada pukul empat tiga puluh pagi.</p><p> </p><p>-Untuk Challenge: ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA-</p>
            </blockquote>





	empat tiga puluh

Kagami merasakan suara getaran dari bawah bantalnya.

"Mhhm," _hp, hp, di mana hp—ugh, sial, cahayanya terang sekali_ , "hnngh—ya, halo?"

Dia menguap—matanya masih terasa berat, berat sekali. Jam berapa sih sekarang? Cahaya matahari saja belum mengintip dari balik tirai jendelanya. Ugh, ini hari Minggu, _ya ampun_ , siapa sih yang kurang kerjaan menelepon sepagi ini—

"Kagami-kun," oh. _Oh._ "...kau baru saja bangun?"

"Mm," mengambil posisi duduk, mata merahnya melirik ke jam digital di meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Empat tiga puluh. Dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menguap. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Sudah, sih," Kagami bisa mendengar hela napas halus yang teratur dari ujung sambungan. "Sekitar lima menit."

"Hei," dia mendesah. Tidak bisa tidur seharusnya masalah _nya_ , bukan masalah Kuroko. "Aku tahu kalau kita baru saja menyelesaikan turnamen, tapi itu bukan berarti kau boleh mengabaikan kesehatanmu, kau tahu."

Hela napas lagi, dan dia seakan bisa melihat Kuroko mengangguk pelan, sebelum menjawab, "Aku tahu, Kagami-kun."

Dia diam untuk beberapa saat. Kagami tahu sesuatu pasti menjelajahi pikiran pemuda berambut biru muda itu, karena dia tidak mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengejek, _'Tumben Kagami-kun bisa tidur dengan adrenalin memuncak setelah memenangkan pertandingan,'_  begitu. Ia juga tidak bertanya, karena dia tahu apa yang kini ada di pikiran Kuroko, jadi dia hanya menunggu sampai pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengatakannya sendiri.

Tapi yang ia dengar hanyalah ritme napas—halus, tenang.

"Kau mau aku ke sana sekarang?" katanya, setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Rasa kantuknya sudah hilang sepenuhnya sekarang. Dia menggeliat, mengencangkan otot-otot bahunya, sebelum melanjutkan ke ponselnya, "atau kau mau datang ke sini?"

Dia mendengar Kuroko berdehem untuk beberapa saat, sebelum menggumamkan, "Kagami-kun benar-benar orang yang berpikiransederhana dan langsung tepat sasaran."

"Hei, setidaknya aku bukan orang yang menelepon orang lain jam setengah lima pagi."

"Hmm, kau benar," kali ini dia mendengar suara menguap, "ah, ternyata keputusanku untuk menelepon Kagami-kun tepat. Mendengarkan suaramu saja sudah membuatku mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu dengarkan saja terus." _Kau butuh tidur._

Kali ini, alih-alih balas menggoda, balasan yang Kagami dengar adalah, "Orangtuaku sekarang ada di rumah," lalu, "Nenekku juga. Aku tidak bisa keluar sekarang," Kagami mendengar suara kain yang bergeser. Dia membayangkan kepala biru itu mencuat dari balik balutan selimut. "Kagami-kun juga tidak bisa ke sini sekarang, kan. Terlalu pagi untuk bertamu."

"Oh."

"Aku juga sudah mengantuk sekarang, kok. Terima kasih. Apa ini akibat dari mendengar suara Kagami-kun?"

"Kuroko, tidurlah. Kau sudah terlalu banyak bicara."

"Kagami-kun lebih memilih kalau aku diam saja?"

"Ugh," rasanya dia bisa melihat senyuman kecil Kuroko, " _Tidur_."

"Mm-hm," dia mendengar suara menguap lagi, "maafkan aku karena sudah membangunkanmu, Kagami-kun."

"Kau tahu kalau itu bukan masalah bagiku," _tidak selama kau yang membangunkanku_. Dia berpikir untuk mematikan sambungan telepon setelah ini, wajahnya terasa hangat, tapi dia tahu salah satu alasan dari Kuroko yang tidak bisa tidur, jadi dia melanjutkan,"Dan oh, Kuroko?"

"Ya, Kagami-kun?"

"Meskipun kau tertidur, kenyataan bahwa kita baru saja memenangkan turnamen bukan sekedar mimpi yang akan hilang begitu kau terbangun. Aku akan selalu ada di sini untuk membuktikan itu. Jadi tenang saja."

Dia mendengar tarikan napas mendadak, sebelum kemudian suara yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa pemuda pucat itu pasti sedang tersenyum halus dan menggodanya keluar, mengatakan, "Itu kalimat yang benar-benar _cheesy_ , Kagami-kun."

"Oh, diamlah."


End file.
